


Anything but mature

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Everyone is an idiot or an asshole in this, F/M, I am so sorry, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i hate this but i spend too much time on it not to post it, lots of vagueness, omg what am i doing and how do i tag this, please dont kill me for this, uh the class is there for like five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette likes older men. Adrien makes clear that better not mean his father, but it is probably too late for that...





	Anything but mature

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not expecting any of you to like this. I just realized how much I suck at writing dialogues and wanted to challenge myself. If you are offended by stories containing sexual actions between adult, please do not read this story. Unbeta'ed.

When all of her friends shouted ‘What?!’ at her, Marinette knew she should never have agreed to playing truth or dare. Or drinking. In fact, after today, she would never have a sleepover with her former classmates again.

 

“Uhm, can you repeat that again?“Adrien asked her with flushed cheeks and Marinette cringed at the sight.

 

It started as an innocent class reunion of their lycée group sans Ms. Bustier. Everyone had agreed to meet up to celebrate their quinquennial jubilee (five years ago, they had graduated.). They chose a weekend, so nobody had to take a day off from work or university. They had adorned the cutest pajamas and onesies and were cuddling with pillows and cushions as if they were teenagers again. Except during their teen years, Chloe would have never provided them with a location. While tamer than during those times, Chloe still liked to gossip, so the conversations quickly turned from catch-ups to love life and other personal or embarrassing stuff. Alya teamed up with her and they became the queens of truth or dare, giving everyone a reason to be intimidated.

 

Kim said he liked people of any gender as long as they were wild and naughty (and who wouldn't say no to a drinking competition with him.) Alix agreed to that and they high fived. Rose said she had a fetish for darker hair, while Juleka admitted to liking blue eyes. Adrien said he wanted a family person. Alya boldly admitted she wanted someone open-minded to trying out new things in BDSM. Chloe confessed being bisexual (which everyone had suspected long ago).

 

When Marinette's turn came, she listed normal stuff like blonde men, taller men, etc. But Alya's journalistic streak sensed she was hiding something immediately. How her best friend could deduce that she had a thing for older men when all Marinette had said was 'mature' was beyond her.

 

“But, I thought you were into....” Alya tilted her head in a way no one except the blonde model himself could have missed and Marinette sighed.

 

“That was ages ago.”

 

“OK, but how old?”

 

“I don't know... at least five or ten years maybe, but I guess late forties is my limit.”

 

“That's old.” Alix said in shock.

 

“Hey, Jagged Stone is around fifty and still has the body and voice like Thor!”

A few of the other girls hummed in agreement.

 

“But he is too immature, acting like an idiot teenager sometimes.”

 

“Oh, right. Didn't you design some outfits for his spring tour last year? So you two...” Rose mused.

 

“NO! God, no. He throws a temper tantrum every time something doesn't go his way. I don't want a little boy, I want a man who acts like his age.”

 

“Thirty to forty-year-olds... so.... a daddy kink?”

 

“Would you just stop that?!” she snapped angrily and Alya, having a little mercy, tried to change the subject when the unthinkable happened.

 

“Wait a second. My father falls into that age group.” Adrien shouted before he hiccuped. And here Marinette thought she was the intoxicated one.

 

“Dude, that counts for all of our parents.” Nino interrupted.

 

“Yeah, but yours aren't single.”

 

“Adrikins, my father is single too. Do you really think Marinette would feel like that about my daddy?”

 

“To be fair to your dad Chlo, he actually feels something while Daddy Agreste is an emotionless prick.”

 

“I guess. And he knows how to spoil you. Please Marinette, don't try to become my new mommy. I don't like to share.”

 

“Eww, Gross!”

 

Everyone laughed at that.

 

“Seriously dude, are you sure you're not adopted?”

 

“Maybe Gabriel Agreste actually is a robot...”

 

“Say, how do you feel about my father?”

 

Marinette's blood went cold at the tone of his voice. Her hands started to sweat and she rubbed them on her knees.

 

***

 

“ _Ahng, another.”_

 

“ _I will, if you can keep it down. If someone hears us....”_

 

“ _Then...then... ah! Do that again, please! Nngh, there.”_

 

“ _You're so cute when you're begging for my fingers...”_

 

***

 

“Oh well... I guess, Gabriel is... kinda... handsome, isn't he?” she said in a low voice, looking at her toes.

 

“WHAT!”, Adrien hissed like an angry cat.

 

“I mean, how could I call him ugly? It must run in the family, haha. You're a very handsome man too... “, she tried to safe herself. Had she ever seen Adrien seething like this?

 

“No woman should find him attractive! He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He just destroys everything!”

 

***

 

“ _This was a one time thing.”_

“ _That's what you've said before. Many, many times must I remind you. What is this really about?”_

“ _We can never actually be together. I'm too old... I... Adrien...”_

“ _Is my friend and should want me, want you to be happy. And you make me happy.”_

“ _No one has ever said that.”_

“ _So you really want me to leave?”_

“ _I just... maybe you should try dating someone your own age, grow together and...Adrien...”_

“ _Maybe you should stop mourning a corpse.” she snapped. “Adrien was... is...” she sighed._

“ _I don't want someone who's just into my looks. You're mature, caring and actually romantic. Don't think I didn't see the necklace on the coffee table… YOU kissed me the first time.”_

“ _I was drunk and...”_

“ _I let you do this before I liked it, liked you. I've come to love you, Gabriel.”_

“ _Well, you shouldn't. I'm a horrible person, the things I did to... what if I do something horrible again because of you?”_

“ _I wouldn't let you hurt me.”_

“ _You wouldn't be the one I'd hurt.”_

“ _Then I don't care.”_

“ _...”_

“ _Did you really think you were the only one with a dark side and secrets?”_

“ _It doesn't matter, one day you gonna hate me or get bored of me and I...”_

“ _I won't be leaving you alone...”_

***

 

“Stay away from my father! That goes for everyone in this room. He's... he's a monster.” Adrien shouted before the sobs wrecked his figure.

 

“I think that's enough booze for you, bro!”

 

“Don't worry Adrien, I'm sure Mari meant she had an idol crush on him, didn't you Mar?” Alya looked at her with emphasis.

 

“Of course!... just deep...admiration. For his skills. Sure.”

***

 

“ _I missed the feeling of your mouth.” he groaned as she engulfed his cock in her mouth._

 

“ _Oh Mari, the things you do to me. I want to thrust into you, I want to-” in compliance to his words, his hips attempt to follow the motion of her hands and mouth._

 

_His shaft leaves her mouth with a soft ‘pop’ and she smirks at his disappointed face. But not for long as she crawls into his lap. She guides his shaft towards her wet opening._

 

“ _It’s really big in this position...”_

 

“ _Here, let me help you.”_

 

“ _You know, it’s kind of hot looking down at you like this.”_

 

“ _I want you to stay the night.”_

 

***

 

Marinette uses the time Chloe and the others take to put Adrien to bed to leave the room and get into the elevator. She ignores the buzzing of her cellphone and the nudges she feels from Tikki. Transforming to get home quicker sounds like a good idea, though. When the elevator reaches the first floor and opens, she sees Gabriel standing right in front of her. They awkwardly stare at each other before the door almost closes on them again. He pulls her out of the elevator into a hug.

 

“What... why are you crying?”

 

“I want to tell them. There's no need to hide it. I'm twenty-four and it's legal, goddammit.” she sniffed into his chest.

 

“There you are!” a female voice behind them states in a broken accent. “Don't just ran off all of a sudden.”

 

“I just wanted to catch an elevator beforehand.”

 

“Oh, is that your child Gabriel?”

 

She stares at the brunette woman in shock before plastering on a strained smile.

 

“No, I'm not.” and with that she runs out of the hotel taking a sharp corner to find an alley way. She can hear Gabriel shouting her name behind her, but she keeps on running until her legs collapse next to a dumpster. Her hand is on the snap of her handbag when-

 

“HOW DO YOU ALWAYS FIND ME?” she turns around and snaps at him.

 

“...”

There's that face he makes when he'd rather die than share a secret.

“Listen, I-”

 

“How could she think I'm your daughter? Do you care that little about Adrien that your flings don't even know you have a son?”

 

“That's what you're angry about?”

 

“Oh give me a minute and I'm sure I'll remember to be angry at catching you cheating on me, when I forget that you have warned me about who you are.”

 

“That wasn't what I meant.”, he cautiously touches her arm.

 

She slaps him so hard a bright hand print appears on his face.

 

“I can't believe you're worse than a teenager. You off all people! Where the hell did you hid that side of you?”

 

***

 

“ _Princess, about Gabriel Agreste...”_

“ _I didn't know you had any business with my boss, Chaton.”_

“ _I was wondering if you might have a crush on him.”_

“ _Where the hell did that come from? I don't. That would be.... think of his son. I don't want to hurt Adrien. Or anyone's feelings.”_

“ _Is that so? I just thought... you know, about his dead wife... you might actually be a good influence on him... but if you're not...”_

“ _Honestly Chat, I don't think anyone could influence that man. And really...”_

“ _I wouldn't judge you if you had a one night stand. In that business...”_

“ _We were never like this together. He's way too smart for something so immature and I... hate lying.” Her voice cracks at the last part._

“ _Oh no, Gabriel Agreste is anything but mature. Trust me.”_

“ _I guess...”_

 

***

“Marinette...”

 

“Shouldn't you say Miss Dupain-Cheng? Imagine if someone hears us. You'd be in big trouble.”

 

“Please listen.”

 

Marinette crosses her arms impatiently.

 

“I am a horrible man and not much has changed about that after all these years but... I think you changed me and that thought scared me. I...”

 

“You wanted me to break up with you so you staged that scene from yesterday?”

 

He nods.

 

“I'm anything but mature, but I am loyal. There really was nothing. I...”

 

The presence of _her_ ghost hangs over them heavily. She doesn’t know whether to laugh or to cry.

 

“I don't trust you. I never did.”

 

“And that was wise.”

 

She pulls him into a kiss.

 

***

“ _From now on, I will protect you. Not just from Akuma, but also your heart. I will not hurt it again; I swear.”_

 

“ _What a gentleman thing to say… at a time like this… ahh...”_

 

“ _Sure, go on pretending like your pussy didn’t just tighten up when I said it.”_

 

“ _That was your dick’s work, not your words. Oh god! Harder!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: Adrien knows his dad is or was Hawkmoth. Marinette and Gabriel suspected each others identities, but never really knew. Neither of them know Adrien is or was Chat Noir and he doesn't know Marinette is/was Ladybug. He does suspect however, that she has an affair with his father. Which is actually a relationship but whatever.


End file.
